B
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 47. Synopsis Black is rejected by Clay from having a Gym Battle. Clay, who is growing more and more annoyed by everything, reconsiders his Gym Battle with Black, and takes on the challenge. The two start their battle, and as Clay notices Black's uniqueness as a trainer, he sheds the light about the stone he found. Chapter Plot Black is at Driftveil City, a bit disappointed in Clay. When Black wanted to challenge Clay, the latter refused, as he was not in the mood. Black asked him when could they have their battle, to which Clay, being narcisstic, stated when he would feel better. Black believes he is still angry for insulting him at the bridge. He looks at Clay, who is being bossy and moody, so Black goes to have some training. Clay has his mining team report, to which they state the ore exploitation is going as planned. Others comment Clay is moody, and think it is because of the drawbridge problem. Moreover, they remember about the new subway in Nimbasa City that is supposed to be spread out throughout Unova region. They believe Clay is very frustrated, as he cannot mine wherever he wants to. Clay catches his employees chatting, and sends them all away to mine at Twist Mountain. Clay is angry, for he is not so concerned about the subway as much as he is about the Dark Stone. Thinking a bit, Clay believes Black could help him out. He clals for an employee, and asks him to find a kid named Black and take him here. The employee wonders why would he do that, to which Clay shouts out to get him. At the bridge, Black suddenly drops his Poké Ball, and wonders if his newest Pokémon is in bad mood, too. He sends it out, so they could bond with one another. Black goes to order the Pokémon to use Brine and Aqua Jet, but the Pokémon remains in its place. Black is a bit disappointed that his Pokémon is not listening to him, who swims away. Black gets his Pokémon back, and is visited by Clay's employee. The employee tells Black he can go to Clay's Gym, which amazes Black. He dashes away, thinking Clay is in a good mood, but the employee doubts that, as he sensed Clay even more tense than usual. Regardless, Black goes to confront Clay and defeat him, for he won't keep Black waiting for further challenges. Black takes an elevator, and sees he has to be quick, for the Pokémon League season will soon be over. He arrives at a platform, which Black heard of that he needs to push the buttons to activate the lifts, to reach Clay. Black presses one, and is taken down. He remarks he is actually coming to Clay's stage, and remarks how easy this was. Clay claims it was, of course, easy, for all the trainers that were supposed to be here are gone. Clay calls him lucky, for he only needs to face him to get the Quake Badge, and states he will even ignore for insulting him at Driftveil Drawbridge. Clay sends Krokorok, who uses Sand Tomb at Black and his Pokémon. The latter retaliates, hitting Krokorok by a Water-type move. Clay remarks Black has brought a powerful Pokémon, but notices that the Pokémon retaliated on its own. Black confirms this, but he caught this Pokémon not long ago, and his bond with it is not strong enough yet. Clay believes Black is underestimating him for a rookie to be using a Pokémon like that. Black denies that, for he was lucky enough to catch this Water-type Pokémon against the Ground-type expert, Clay. Clay laughs, stating that Black is really funny. He does state this Pokémon is quite rare and strong, named Tirtouga, and will evolve into a Carracosta someday. Black smiles, and nicknames Tirtouga as Costa. Black is counting on it, and has it unleash its full power, but Costa refuses to listen to Black. Clay laughs, and has his Palpitoad fire a Water-type attack to engulf Costa. Next, Palpitoad uses Hyper Voice, which affects Black and Costa. Clay notices Costa is trying to withdraw in its shell, and swaps Palpitoad with Excadrill to finish it off. Excadrill encases itself and spins, hitting Costa. Clay laughs, as Excadrill is pushing Costa to its limits. Black is annoyed, but his expression changes: Excadrill becomes exhausted from the attack, which amazes Black. Clay sees Black is fascinated by his Excadrill, but Black denies, for his Costa didn't even take any damage; its shell is unscratched. Black sees Costa withdrew in its shell to prevent taking any damage. Black holds Costa, stating it is awesome. Costa, however, does not like Black much, to which Black tries to befriend it. Clay stops, and remarks that Black is trying to befriend Costa in the middle of the battle. He even sees a sparkle in his eyes, trying to overturn this battle, and sees the kid is as good as Lenora said to him. At Striation City, the three brothers drink some tea, and announce it is time to move to Nacrene City's museum. There, Lenora is having Stoutland and Patrat look out for someone. Lenora believes they would've acted by now. A spy robot watches her from a tree. Lenora looks around, but sees some Flying-type Pokémon going away. Back at the Gym Battle, Black sees the other Gym Leaders have told Clay about him. Clay compliments Black, as others told him he was the kid with the undestructible will. Black blushes, while Clay has something important to tell Black, which may creep him out. Clay reminds he is called the Underground Boss, and is in this for business. However, there was something concerning him that he has found not so long ago. Clay tells he found a relic at the Desert Resort, a powerful stone that radiates a great power. Since he could not guard it well, Clay explains he gave the stone to Lenora, to the Nacrene City's museum. He was hoping she could uncover what the stone is about, and found out it was the Dark Stone. He points out Black's Tirtouga is an ancient Pokémon, who was living in the sea for a hundred million years. Clay believes it may have even seen the "ruffian" when it became the Dark Stone. Black is uncertain what Clay is talking about, to which Clay explains it is Unova's famous legend, about the black dragon. Black realizes that Team Plasma's sage, Bronius, spoke something about it. Clay explains that dragon is Zekrom, and hopes whatever Lenora has researched must be true. Clay tells that Dark Stone must be the Legendary Dragon Zekrom, itself. Debuts Pokémon *Carracosta Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 47 chapters